The Flowers of Hogwarts
by Isabelnecessaryonabicycle
Summary: A small change can cause a big effect, people now exist in a world where they weren't meant to. What's going to change and what's going to stay the same in the world you thought you knew? AU Sequel to 'The Flowers of Hogwarts: The Prequel'


Summary: _A small change can cause a big effect, people now exist in a world where they weren't meant to, and it's all because of a witch. What's going to change and what's going to stay the same in the world you thought you knew? Because some stories aren't about the hero who made their way to greatness, they're about the people that help them._

_When Rose starts Hogwarts she doesn't know what to expect, but it's definitely not legends coming true and her brother having to risk his life yet again. But will this be a onetime thing? No, because the world just has its trails for her brother. How can she have the Hogwarts experience she's always dreamed of when havoc appears every year?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I haven't even met the guy.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Lights like fireworks flew across the sky, lighting up the scene below. Hundreds of people fighting for their lives, for something they believed in. Their only light came from the moon that had an uninterrupted view to the ground. A dark lake glinted in the light, the forest on one side looked more foreboding than ever as distorted creates peaked through the trunks so view the scene before them Colourful lights flashed across their faces, hearts raced, bodies moved.

No animals were present, having been chased away from the area hours ago. Scorch marks littered the ground, as well as the lifeless bodies of friends and relatives. But there was no time for morning; there was no time for second thoughts. This was life and death.

It reminded the elders of a time they thought long since over, it reminded a select flew that were still alive from that time of similar nights. One night in particular, on hallows eve sixteen years ago, when two got their lives taken from them.

Bodies pumping with blood and hands gripping wands that had never been so exhausted by so much use. It was consent fighting, even the small victories of defeating their opponent didn't make the end seem any closer. Other took the place of the fallen, reading to avenge. For this is what their lives had been leading up to, the fight of their lives, the fight for their freedom.

Witches and Wizards would look back on this day of history and they would all wonder how this came to be, how could their lives have taken this dramatic turn. Where did it all go wrong?

Eyes occasionally looked across the crowd of people trying to find someone they recognized, family, and friends, loved ones.

Hair flashing across a young witch shouted spell after spell, her curly hair sparkling with electricity making a fearsome sight to behold. Her eyes darkened as they looked at her attacker, making them shudder visibly through their black robes and mask. Reminding onlookers of her mother, a formidable woman.

Fights broke all around them, adrenaline spiked through her body. All that practicing, the learning they'd been doing these couple of years just for this moment. Nothing was going to stop her now.

A green light missed her by an inch. A growl was heard from behind her where she knew her uncle stood. The Death Eater fighting her didn't stand a chance now; nobody attacks the pack and gets away with it. Moments later her attacker hit the ground, she span round looking about herself.

"Not on your life you bastard!" his voice sounded through the area, her gaze searched him out in time to see the shield surround her and then get hit by a red spell. She held her ground and her wand flew into movement, no way was she losing a duel.

Shouting out incarnations in a row, her wand gracefully moving through the air, not that it mattered now. But for the people around her, they caught their breath at the sight. Auburn hair, determined hazel eyes, lightening quick reflexes.

The sister of the boy who lived.


End file.
